Past Changes
by JessiRoad
Summary: Since I had seen him in those good days when he remembered me, I had hope he would one day wake up and realize what all he had been missing. One day, he came to me and told me pretty much that, and I bought into it, being the naive lovestruck girl I am. He had made a bet he could get me, and when I ended up being some tight goody two shoes, he decided I was never worth it.


Ch1:

I had been friends with Paul, for almost all my life, then he became interested in girls... no not girls but what they had on their chest and back side. He started leaving me behind. I told him how I felt, abandoned and unloved, and he said I was jealous of the girls. And I guess I was a little, I mean growing up with him I had developed one of the biggest crushes on him in history. Since I had seen him in those good days when he remembered me, I had hope he would one day wake up and realize what all he had been missing.

One day, he came to me and told me pretty much that, and I bought into it, being the naive lovestruck girl I am. And we dated for about four months, I knew I was in love with him, and when he wanted to go that extra mile into our relationship and I felt it was too soon... that is when he shoved it all in my face. He had made a bet he could get me, and when I ended up being some tight goody two shoes, he decided I was never worth it. Thus he broke my heart and turned me into what I am now.

Now of course I resent him for all the humiliation he inflicted upon my poor adolescent soul, but now I don't. That doesn't mean I forgive him, hell no! But I love who I am now, I gave up all the prissy friends, got in touch with my heiritage, and followed my dreams and am in a rock band... that has yet to get the credit it deserves, but we are on our way.

I have died my hair from the blonde that I inheirited from my mother, to a rich mocha brown. I also stopped carring what others who weren't important thought of me. And I got rid of all the frills and pretty pink clothes, and became the Me that I am actually proud of. Natalya Fleur isn't the girly girl she was... Talya lead singer of Past Changes.

The rest of the Band includes my little brother: Michaelangelo "Angel" our DJ, Mason "Magic Mase" on Bass guitar, Dominic "Dee" on Drums, Cleo "Cleopatera" on acoustic guitar, Daisy "Day" on piano, and lastly Mercedes "Mercy" on lead electric guitar. The band was like my second family and Angel actually was family. Not all of us live on the rez, actually only Magic Mase, Dee, and Cleo lived in La Push the rest of us lived in Forks. But that doesn't mean we don't spend all of our lives on the rez, and actually go to school on the rez, seeing as we all have ties to the history of the reservation, it was allowed.

I luckily had at least one of my bandmates in each of my classes. When I arrived at school on Monday I was later than usual and the crew was waiting by the usual spot. Angel had gotten his own ride this morning and was hanging with Mase and Dee leaning on Dee's black hummer. Mercy and Cleo were just stepping out of Mercy's 2013 Dodge Challenger SXT RWD. Mercy came from a wealty family. I parked my brand new Audi R8 Spyder V10 2013 in the spot next to them. I had been saving all my life and with a little money from my my college funds (both my grandparent's and my parent's) and some money from gigs, I had finally gotten the funds to afford it... also i might have gotten some help from my internship/ apprenticeship with Dr. Cullen at the hospital.

Once I stepped out, people started starring, and the crew all came over to look at it. "I love it, Talya!" Mase said running his hands over the hood.

"Just don't scratch it, I've been saving for so long!" Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed knowing how long I had been freaking over this car. The bell rang and we started to make our way to the school building. I heard the laughter that haunted my nightmares and had to fight everything in me not to stop walking. However I did look over at them. The La Push Gang, otherwise known as the Jackass cult, one of the main ring leaders being Paul Lahote. They all became unnormally built after a short absense from school... everyone knew it was steroids.

They were laughing, and then he spoke, "Look it's the freaks." Paul pointed at us. Mase had to all but hold me back. I returned the smirk that he had on his face with one of my own. "Hey guys look, its the druggies." At that I strode off with the band following before busting out laughing. But I couldn't help but feel I shiver run down my back as I felt Paul's eyes on me. I didn't dare look back, I knew what his eyes would hold, mockery, hate, and cockiness.

First period I shared with Day, Math. Day was by far the sweetest of the band but when you insulted someone in front of her she stood her ground and wasn't afraid to stand up for them. That is how we met. I had been pushed to the ground and called a no good dirty whore, by ironically, the biggest whore in school (a week after the whole Paul thing) and she punched the girl in the face getting us both a month of detention, but we've been friends ever since. Math went by like a breeze, only getting a few weird looks from Paul's lacky Quil. He tried to get my attention, but I just kept walking to my next class... Chemistry.

This had to be by far my worst subject but Dee's best. He was a wizard when it came to Stoichiometry and all that kind of stuff. So luckily he helped me whenever he could. He sadly sat a few tables away from me... I was also sadly lab partners with another one of Paul's cult members however it was Embry. He wasn't bad, just quiet and sometimes he would crack one of the wittiest jokes ever, and I never knew if I should laugh of just stare at him in shock... so I did a weird combination of both and he would laugh at my weird faces. We weren't really friends, but we were enemies like Paul and I.

Next was lunch. Luckily the whole band devoid of DJ all had this lunch, but DJ was okay, him being a year younger meant he had his own friends and everything. Although the one downside, and it was a huge downside, was that the cult had this lunch and all the whores too. I'm surprised I didn't expect all the Rez sluts to be so stupid, I mean Paul always has a new girl on his arm, and they never seemed to notice... or maybe it was they never cared. Well that folks is who aids began (sharing is caring and all that jazz).

I put my leather boot clad feet up on the table and inspected my long tan legs, that were all open today seeing as I was only wearing studded camo shorts, and a tee shirt that says: Rock 'em High, Rock 'em Low. I took in the appearance of the other three girls at my table. Day was wearing long blue skinny jeans, a traditional chinese styled grey shirt with a a red grey and black scarf and piano key heels. Mercy was wearing her usual black and white striped skinny jeans and black Jersey with her Hermes gold wing wedge sneakers. Cleo was the only truly feminine one it seemed today, with her red locks curled and a short spagettii strap grey dress with a sweetheart neck line and a black belt around the waist; she wore that with a pair of vintage leather peeptoe ankle booties.

We each had our own style that was for sure, however we all fit together. Paul passed our table and trying to embarrass me, as usual, threw an apple at my head. But what he didn't expect was for me to catch it. I inspected it and wiped it against my shirt before taking a huge bite, smirking at him, "Thanks doll-face, love the apple." I laughed before throwing the apple toward the trashcan only for it to hit some poor girl in the face and I busted out laughing. She held her nose high and in a bitchy voice called me something along the lines of a jealous witch. I just kept laughing and eating off the other's plates.

"Ok Talya that is enough of the playing around, now back to business, how is the last verse coming along for the new song?" Day asked, being the responsible woman she is.

"I'm pretty sure I've got it down." Dee took out his drum sticks, Cleo her guitar, and Mase his base guitar. I handed Day her sheet music of the parts we already finnished, and Mercy came and sat with me to do harmonies.

We began the way we had practiced for the past week, and Mase sang the first verse that we wrote over a month ago.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain" Then both Mercy and I joined in on the chorus.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"  
Mase continued with: "You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore."Then I signalled for Cleo to wing it and I sang the new verse.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

We repeated the chorus and then the bridge:  
"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away" ((AN: Seether and Amy Lee, Broken))

That was all we had for now, we got some weird looks for breaking out into song in the cafeteria, but it was our usual thing, and you would think they would have been used to it by now. "I've still got some more work on it, but I have finnished the last of Full Moon Crazy ((AN:by Honnor Society)) and we can work on that later, but I love the way it flows... we may have a hit on our hands. You better pack up the bell will be ringing in a few seconds."

They packed up right as the bell went off for our next class. "How do you do that?" Mercy asked per usual.

"I don't know I just do." We began on our way to the last two classes of the day.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and effortlessly. I met the group back outside, On my way toward the cars I bumped into Embry who smiled at me and apologized before... weirdly giving me a hug. I was in a state of shock I didn't notice myself crashing into none other that the imfamous Paul Lahote. He smirked down at me, before saying something along the lines of an insult. And when I looked up at him and brown me green he froze mid sentence before smiling and freezing again. When I looked into his eyes I felt the same thing I always did hurt. He frowned. I pushed myself away from him, and snapped back at him, "I don't care what you think, asshole!" He started shaking and was pulled away by Quil and Jared. I watched them pull him farther away, still feeling the hurt that seems to always fill me, Embry caught my eyes, he frowned before Mouthing something.

I turned back to the band and everyone but Angel was already in their cars on their way out of the parking lot. I met Angel and he asked, "What was Embry Apologizing for?"

He was apologizing...? The more I thought about it, the more that what he was mouthing looked like "I'm sorry." What would he be sorry about, especially after what happened with Paul. Wait, what did happen with Paul, and how did Angel know what Embry said, if Embry and I were across the parkinglot rather close to each other and I didn't even hear him? What is going on?!


End file.
